tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Tower Of Power
A Tower of Power is a tower designed to make tremendous amounts of EU by harnessing Solar Arrays and Nuclear Power. This setup is usually used by Server Ops, Admins, or on Creative Mode due to the mass amount of raw resources needed. If being done on a Server, help is recommended. The Tower of Power is typically used to power large structures, factories, or other uses which require massive setups of power. Resources Industrial Craft 2 Resources Other Materials Tower of Power Frame The building of the Frame is customizable, though the general design should incorporate a few components: #A Solid Structure of Reinforced Stone/Glass/Door, to prevent any Nuclear Explosion Environmental Damage. (Should be at least 3 Blocks Thick- Picture is outdated) #A Entrance #A way to view the machinery, to make sure it is working properly. #It must be tall enough to not have anything blocking the top of the Tower, and to house all of the machines. #It should be cuboid in shape, for resource consumption/space consumption. #The Floor should be covered, but not the Roof. Solar Arrays Solar Arrays are one of the most efficient ways of generating electricity. They require no added materials, making the ideal when main Nuclear Power is down. One way is to simply cover the top of the Power with HV Solar Arrays: more than 10 will be sufficient to power a whole factory! More can be added on to the sides. It is recommended to use Glass Fibre Cable to link these arrays, due to their low EU/t power loss. Alternatively, the tower could be only partially covered by Arrays: this allows for convenience of access, and future expansion. Nuclear Power Nuclear Power is the main method in this tutorial: it should be used wisely. Incorrect setups can make huge explosions. While setups are customizable, each one is recommended to have: #All Six Reactor Chambers attached to the Reactor for maximum efficiency. #Some sort of cooling system is supplied #There is a Thermal Monitor setup. #The design is protected in case of explosion. #There is a chunk loader to stop unwanted things on SMP. There are a few tutorials about this setup, with different results. *Tutorial/Nuclear Reactor - Easy *Tutorial/Nuclear Reactor - Advanced Layouts *Tutorial/Nuclear Reactor- No EE Setup *Tutorial / Safe, Easy, & Powerful Nuclear Reactor Addons While this Tower of Power is surely sufficient to power most needs, there are a few other addons which can be made to boost efficiency, at a cheaper price (and less EU). They include: Infinite Geothermal Generator Setups: These setups benefit from making large packets of power, with nearly no cost/requirements. Though, large ones require large amounts of space. *Geothermal Generator *Basic Concept (EE) *Power Farm (Nether Lava Version) *Power Farm (EE2 + Lava Cells Version) Efficient Water Mill Setups: These setups are extremely cost-efficient, as they are extremely cheap, space-conservative, and no refilling. Though, they don't produce the megatons of EU Solar Arrays, Geothermal Generators and Nuclear Reactors do. *Water Mill Efficient Wind Mill Setups: Wind Mill setups, unlike other setups, aren't really useful en-masse; they are designed for at-home usage. Though, usage of extremely efficient ones can give a good bump of EU, and unlike other setups, require minimal "contact" space, meaning they can be made Sky-High (in fact, they should). *Wind Mill Category:Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2